1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a heating conductor which can be fitted in a geometrical pattern into a radiant heating body of a cooking hob.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A heating conductor comprising a flat strip is described in DE 42 29 375 A1 and EP 0 585 832 A1. The desired spiral-shaped geometrical pattern is formed by the flat strip being laid in suitable turns on an insulating bottom of the radiant heating body. In that arrangement the large surfaces of adjacent flat strip portions face towards each other. Only the narrow edges of the flat strip face towards the cooking hob or surface.
In accordance with DE 38 00 676 A1 a flat strip heating conductor of that kind is laid in a star-shaped geometrical pattern.
Flat strip heating conductors of that kind are complicated and expensive to lay and to fix to the insulating bottom. Their narrow edges which are towards the cooking surface or hob cover only a small part of the cooking hob.
EP 0 175 662 B1 describes a heating conductor whose geometrical pattern is formed by stamping out of a foil laminate including a metal foil. That heating conductor is only suitable for temperatures of up to a maximum of 400.degree. C. and thus cannot be used for a radiant heating body. Flexibility of the heating conductor is desirable in this case because it is to be fitted into vehicle seats. Disposed between the current connections is an auxiliary web which is to be cut out after the electrical connections have been made.